


all at once

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Lee Taeyong, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Moon Taeil, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Taeil and Jaehuyn are just trying to get through the night





	all at once

Taeil groaned loudly for maybe the tenth time that night and Yoonoh finally brought it upon himself to ask his husband what was wrong. He had tried to sleep through it, passing it off as Taeil just groaning about the usual pregnancy aches and pains, but he just kept repeating his actions and Yoonoh knew something was up. 

“Tae? Are you okay?” he asked as he rolled onto his other side to face his husband. Taeil was lying on his back and even in the dark Yoonoh could see his eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling, lips downturned in a frown. Yoonoh’s hand reflexively found its way to his husband’s round belly, seven months heavy with child. So soft and smooth and their daughter inside was laying still, asleep for the night, unlike her mother. 

Taeil wiggled, pinned down by the weight of his own body, "My hips are hurting like crazy," he whined, "It's not the muscle it's the joints in my groin," he complained, hand going to rest lower where his pelvis met his leg. The bend was hurting and he believed that a good and proper hip stretch would suffice, but being pregnant and so unbalanced wasn't really an option unless he had Yoonoh hoisting and holding him up the entire time, "Like I did the splits and hyperextended the muscle ligaments there inside my thighs and higher."

Yoonoh smiled momentarily when he recalled a memory of Taeil doing the splits during a dare in college and he had hyperextended the muscle there, "Do you need to walk around?" he asked, hand straying lower to hold Taeil's free hand that was just resting on his higher hip, "Or maybe we can try some stretches?" without getting an answer, Yoonoh turned to turn on his bedside lamp, light flooding into the room. It wasn't very bright, but it was enough to momentarily blind both men. 

"Yeah," Taeil groaned, struggling to turn to his side so he could step off the bed. It was like watching an egg trying to roll itself over and before Yoonoh could reach his husband to help him, Taeil managed to get his feet on the floor and hoist himself up. He had to fix his t-shirt a bit and he fixed his short shorts, fixing them lower on his hips where they had ridden up. Taeil looked more comfortable and more relieved standing up, "Just standing up feels so much better," he observed, hands cradling his heavy belly as he took a tentative step forward. 

Yoonoh smiled and walked his way in front of Taeil, his own hands reaching down to cradle his husband's bump, thumbs brushing the soft skin through the thin shirt, "Is she giving you trouble?" he asked, eyes locked on Taeil's. 

Taeil shook his head, crooked look on his face, "She's been pretty good, not near as bad as Taeyong was, but you know that."

Yoonoh scoffed. Of course, he knew that. He had stayed awake with Taeil countless nights as their son Taeyong kicked and rolled all night, keeping Taeil awake and thus keeping Yoonoh awake. He had given both his father and mother hell but he was such a sweet little boy, very loving and very kind. What he lacked in manners in the womb now manifested today in his actions. Taeyong was such a sweet little boy, he really was. 

Hopefully, his sister would be the same way, "Let's dance," Yoonoh nearly whispered, threading his fingers through the older man's and sliding a gentle hand to his husband's hip. Taeil frowned at first but obliged soon enough and he threw an arm hand over Yoonoh's shoulders, hand going to rest on the back of his neck. Taeil's thin fingers played with the short hairs of his husband's neck, feeling how soft and delicate they were. Yoonoh was a whole nine centimeters taller than Taeil, which wasn't much, but it was enough for the older to rest his head in the younger's neck comfortably. The two swayed from side to side, slowly. Their little slow dance relieved some of the aches in Taeil's hips, "You alright?" 

Taeil hummed a yes, "I'm just being pregnant. My body hadn't even fully healed before I got pregnant with Seulgi," he noted. He had only given birth nine months before when he fell pregnant again, "My body is spent and tired."

Yoonoh pressed his lips to the top of Taeil's head, the smell of his shampoo still lingering in his husband's hair. Lavender, "We don't have to have any more babies after this. You've already done so much for me by having two of my children, I think that's enough. You can just sit back and relax now."

Taeil shrugged, "I want at least one more. Maybe another boy," he turned his head so he was looking up into Yoonoh's eyes again, "Maybe you can have the next one," he offered, looking hopeful and sure of his request. He had those big, puppy dog eyes and even in the dim light of Yoonoh's bedside lamp, Yoonoh could see the sparkle and shine of his irises. 

Yoonoh's eyes widened, "No way in hell," he assured, "I am not going to go through this torture to have our next baby. You're so much stronger than me, that's why you're the one that gets pregnant," he reminded the older, pulling his husband closer into his chest and stilling their movements. The ache was starting to return to Taeil's groin and it really wasn't very comfortable and it was in such an awkward spot. 

"I might need to do some stretches", he announced as he pulled away and mentally readied himself to get down on the ground and do butterfly stretches. Those were the most effective and while the best for him to execute, but they required the most assistance on Yoonoh's part, "Help me down."

Yoonoh nodded and held Taeil's arms as he helped him lower himself on his butt on the ground. Taeil then spread his legs and connected them at the feet so it stretched his inner thigh muscles and groin muscles. That in itself already felt amazing, but then bringing his legs in closer and bending forward the farthest he could alleviate all pain he was feeling. Taeil sighed into the stretch and would have stayed in the position forever if his back didn't start hurting. 

"Feeling good?" Yoonoh asked, hopeful. 

"Yeah, but now my back is giving me grief," Taeil announced, straightening back up and propping himself up with his hands, "Maybe some more walking will help the trick. It'll help my hips too if anything arises."

"Okay. Up," he directed, holding his hands out for Taeil to take. The older man was happy to do so and he spread out his hands, grasping for his husband. Yoonoh was quick to lift Taeil on his feet, treating him like he weighed nothing. 

"Thank you," Taeil squeaked, lips pursed as he asked for a kiss. Yoonoh obliged and kissed his husband, hands wondering along Taeil's body and he reveled in how soft he was, how warm. Pregnancy definitely suited him and the way it rounded out his petite body left him nearly irresistible. Taeil was gorgeous either way, but the way he carried both Taeyong and Seulgi was amazing and Yoonoh wouldn't mind if they had a third kid. But that was up to Taeil. 

In the quiet of the night, a cry was heard. It was low and short, the beginning of what the rest would sound like, loud wails and yells for either Taeil or Yoonoh. It was Yoonoh who pulled away first, "Well, I'll so get him. You sit down and relax."

Yoonoh slowly left and once through the threshold of their room he moved a little faster, leaving Taeil behind. Taeil shifted back to sit on his bed but once his body made contact with the mattress, that familiar and strong holding ache returned and Taeil groaned, "But Taeyong is coming," he whined, a hand going to rub at his inner thigh. He would need to breastfeed Taeyong once he was in the room and that would keep him on his aching hips for a good half hour to forty-five minutes. 

Speak of the devil, "Say hello, Mommy," Yoonoh squeaked in a high pitched voice, very unlike him. 

Taeil looked up to see Yoonoh and Taeyong in his father's arms. His eyes were glossy with tears, cheeks as well and Taeil wondered how long he had been crying before it was loud enough for them to hear it. Taeil felt guilty about that, but a lot of the time Taeyong was a silent crier until he was getting too hysteric. Tonight would be one of those nights. 

"My poor baby," Taeil cooed, reaching out for Taeyong. Yoonoh walked closer and sat next to Taeil on the bed and let Taeyong crawl into the limited space in Taeil's lap. Taeil hugged Taeyong close, letting the toddler sniffle into his neck, "What's wrong, Yongie?" he asked, using his thumb to brush away some of the tear stains on Taeyong's cheeks.

"Mommy," he wailed, crying again. He was upset, no doubt. About what? They had no clue. 

"It's okay honey, don't cry," Taeil cooed, a light laugh leaving his lips. Kids were ridiculous sometimes. Taeyong was safe in his mother's arms and yet he couldn't comprehend enough to realize that he was okay now and didn't need to cry, "Mommy's got you, my dear," Taeil's hips and groin were starting to hurt again but he held back his whines and groans of pain to instead focus on his poor baby, "Help me, I'm going to feed him."

Yoonoh took Taeyong for a few seconds, the toddler protesting loudly as he tried to fight to stay in his mother's arms. While he cried, Taeil maneuvered himself onto his side again, hips screaming in ache and he pulled his shirt up to reveal his breasts. Yoonoh was quick to positioned Taeyong in front of the puffy areolas closest to the bed and the cries were immediately cut off as Taeyong eagerly latched on and suckled on the nipple, woes and sorrows disappearing. It helped that Taeil was so close to him, his favorite person in the entire world. Taeil cradled his son close, an arm snaked under him and holding him to his torso. 

"I think he had a bad dream," Yoonoh observed, using a hand to rub up and down Taeyong's small back. His chest was still heaving as he tried to regain his breath from crying and trying to catch his breath while also breastfeeding. He was wiggling around, trying to play with Taeil's face as he tried to keep himself occupied, "When I picked him up he clung to me like his life depended on it."

That was usual. Taeyong was so faint-hearted and he had bad dreams every now and then. This was probably the only bad dream for this month, but sometimes there were two. Taeyong was easily consolable but it was still horrible when he would dream of bad things that he didn't like. 

Taeil used the arm that wasn't trapped under Taeyong's body and played with Taeyong's fluffy, black hair, running the length through his fingers, "That explains why he was so sad," he cooed, leaning down and placing a kiss on Taeyong's soft forehead. Taeil pulled away and watched as his son's eyes followed his every move, disinterested and more likely looking for something to stare at while held down, "Mommy's here for you now, no need to be sad."

Yoonoh gets up to go to the bathroom and the sudden shift in the bed hurt Taeil's hips again. It was very uncomfortable for him to lay there and keep still when he really needed to walk around. It was even more uncomfortable when his toddler was weighing him down on top of having a swollen belly right below him. His back was starting to hurt as well and Taeil was growing irritable. He wanted to get up and walk around and get rid of this pain he was feeling, but he was confined to bed by both of his children. 

Taeil looked down at his son again, the soft sounds of him suckling the only noise he can hear. Taeyong is such a fast eater and before he knows it he's going to have to switch sides. Taeil strokes his thumb across Taeyong's chubby cheek, soft and round and oh so adorable. Taeyong was such a beautiful baby and he's still so beautiful now. His little sister will be beautiful too, what with her genes to make up her looks. Taeyong's eyes focus up on Taeil and the mother smiles fondly down at his son. 

Taeyong smiled back but in doing so, he harshly bit down on Taeil's nipple and Taeil couldn't help but yell out in pain, jostling Taeyong and the baby inside of him as well. Having your nipple bitten by a toddler sucked, "Don't bite!" he yelled in scolding. Taeyong had done it many times before, but this time it hurt the worse combined with his discomfort and irritability. 

Taeil was a firm believer in not yelling at his children. Children rely on their parents for learning. If anger and associated aggression like shouting is part of what a child perceives as 'normal' in their family, their behavior will only reflect that. Taeil had wanted to yell before, let that aggression take over and let it run wild, but he never had before. He had come so close. He had wanted to yell when Taeyong ate a $200 check given to them as a gift, but he didn't. He had wanted to yell when Taeyong had found a marker and drawn on their living room walls. He had wanted to yell when Taeyong threw his food at a woman sitting behind them at a restaurant, but he never had. Until now and it felt wrong. It felt so wrong. 

Taeyong knew it too. The volume Taeil used had jolted Taeyong out of any ounce of sleep he had in him. Taeyong's wide eyes widened to shrink back into sad slits as he started to cry, Taeil's breast slipping from his mouth as he cried. 

"I'm sorry, Mommy's sorry," Taeil apologized profusely, trying to communicate to a crying child that wasn't listening in the first place. All Taeyong could do was hide into Taeil, his mother, his protector. How awful was that? He was hiding from his offender by hiding into his offender. Taeyong hid his face in Taeil's chest, hiding from the voice that was raised at him and to find comfort in not Taeil who had yelled at him, but his mother. 

"Taeil."

Taeil looked over his shoulder to see Yoonoh standing in the threshold of their bathroom with a disappointed look on his face. Taeil had expected that. Neither of them raised their voices, ever. It just wasn't the right way to talk a child. 

"He bit me and I overreacted," Taeil explained, shifting so he was sitting up and cradling Taeyong to his chest and atop his round belly. Taeil had also switched sides, offering his other breast to his son and Taeyong took it without much thought. His breaths were gasps and he was trying to catch up with his breathing again, clinging onto Taeil's shirt that sat up high. 

Yoonoh made himself at home again on the bed next to Taeil, reaching out to grab Taeyong's foot and run his thumb over his little toes. Taeyong curled them, trying to get out of his father's hold, "I understand, but you need to be a bit more patient."

"I am patient," Taeil snapped, and then realizing how he contradicted himself, he fixed it, but not until after Yoonoh gave him a pointed look, a knowing look, "I'm just really uncomfortable. My hips are killing me," his hips felt even worse sitting up and it was all just piling up and he nor Yoonoh were not surprised that he lashed out a bit, "It sucks being pregnant when you already have a baby."

Yoonoh leaned over and rested his head on Taeil's shoulder, turning his nose into his husband's neck, "I know. A lot is happening all at once and I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Taeil said under his breath, watching as Taeyong lifted his hand again to grab at Taeil's nose. Taeil offered another small smile, cautious and paced and in return, Taeyong smiled back and used no teeth this time. It was all in the lips and he continued to breastfeed, not a care in the world, "Just tired."

Yoonoh hummed. He knew that. As the mother, both of his children relied more on Taeil than Yoonoh. He didn't know the constant requirement of needing to feed the kids from his own body and the constant requirement of being their children's go-to parent. Yoonoh was second in command to Taeil, he didn't understand entirely, but he wished he did, "When he falls back to sleep I'll take him back to bed and if he wakes up again, I got him. That's the most I can do for you," Taeyong was already falling back asleep, breaths growing shallower and longer, mouth not as eager to eat. 

Taeil smiled, "That's enough. Just help me walk when I need to," he laughed, planning on walking around the house when Taeyong was out of his arms and in bed, "My muscles are screaming," not only that, but Seulgi was starting to wake up. She started kicking right under when Taeyong was resting on top of her temporary home and was protesting the added pressure. The little jabs she was delivering were a bit harsh, but the movement helped some with his hips. It was better to focus on than the ache in his groin.  

"As you wish," Yoonoh cooed, dimples popping out and adding that special shine to his face, "I'll make sure you have the utmost care from now on."

"My hero," Taeil cooed, adjusting Taeyong in his arms so his weight settled on his belly, "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rushed at the end???? Comment what you think


End file.
